God of Darkness
by Belial The Dark Angel
Summary: Naruto was sick of it. His parents always saw him as less then his sister and he left. Now he has the power to fight. Now they will see true darkness.


A deal is made.

I own nothing!

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was a regular boy who had a mother, a father and a sister. His father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime and his mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death. His sister was the so called Genius Haruka Uzumaki Namikaze, who had half of the power of the Kyuubi, the Light half, while he had the dark half and the soul.

Even then people hated him for being the host of the Kyuubi's soul, while loving his sister. What people didn´t know, was that he hated his family and moved out at the age of 10, which caused a rift between him and his sister, being 15 now and his sister 15 as well and Chuunin already. He acted like an idiot, because he didn´t want anyone to notice him. His coldness towards everyone, even when hidden, only increased after Itachi went rouge after killing the Uchiha Clan, as he saw Itachi as an Older Brother.

Right now Naruto was sitting in the clearing. He was instructed by Mizuki to take the Forbidden Scroll for a makeup test. He read about the Shadow Clones and created two when he got it down.

"Copy everything you can from the scroll." He ordered as they left to do that. That was when Iruka appeared.

(insert standard Iruka, Naruto, Mizuki conversation till the battle).

Iruka failed to block the Fuuma Shuriken and it was buried in Naruto's stomach. Mizuki and Iruka were fighting, with Mizuki laughing madly.

Mindscape.

Naruto laid on the ground of his sewer like mindscape. Two huge red eyes looked down on him. "So, you finally came." A rumbling voice muttered. "Finally my container visits and he is dying, how pathetic." The voice sneered as a massive fox appeared behind the cage. Naruto muttered something.

"Power." The fox heard.

"What was that brat?" The fox asked.

"Give me power." Naruto said with ragged breaths. The fox laughed.

"Like I would give you my power." The fox laughed. Naruto struggled up.

"You don't… seem to understand." He said as he staggered to his feet. "I am… not asking for it. I am ordering you to give me your power!" He yelled as the seal on the cage glowed an ominous dark purple color and one of Kyuubi's tails turned into Youki and shot towards Naruto. The fox's eyes widened as Naruto absorbed the Youki.

'He took one of my tails. And not just one of those watered down chakra tails, but a full physical tail.' The fox thought in shock as Naruto's body began changing, both in his mindscape and outside.

Outside.

The battle was interrupted by a massive eruption of energy from Naruto, who was surrounded by red energy as he rose.

He was now 5'9, had dark blue eyes, but with slit pupils and his clothes changed.

He now wore black pants, sandals and socks, a black shirt, black fingerless gloves and a crimson jacket with the sleeves ripped off. On his arms were black metal bracers and on his legs he had black metal greaves. He looked towards Mizuki and sneered.

"Feel the power of a true demon." He said coldly as he created a blade of dark energy around his right arm and suddenly appeared behind Mizuki.

"_Dark Arm Blade_." He said cold as Mizuki lost both his arms and blood painted the earth red. He turned to Iruka as ANBU arrived with the Hokage, Minato.

"Naruto. For this I might as well promote you to Genin. But you will have to come with me to explain." Minato said. Naruto looked at him with cold eyes.

"Why should I?" He said. "You saw what happened and that is all you need to know." He said as he walked away and the blade on his arm disappeared. He then disappeared in a swirl of black vapor.

At Naruto's house.

Naruto appeared and looked in the mirror. "I wonder what else I can do with these new powers?" He wondered as he created another blade, but now on each arm. He then shaped the blades into wheels of dark energy. He threw one at the wall and it sliced right through. He smirked. "Hell's Rolling seems an appropriate name for that." He mused as he laid down on his bed, not caring that he damaged his house.

The next day.

Naruto walked towards the academy, when he noticed the so called Four Princesses, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Sayuki Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga. He just scoffed as he walked further, not even sparing them a glance or word as he passed. He walked into the academy, to his classroom and sat down on his seat, when Kiba opened his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing here Dead-Last?" Kiba asked as he sat down.

Naruto simply pointed to his head band that he had put on upon arriving at the Academy before going back to looking off into space.

"I can see the head-band loser, I'm not blind. What I want to know is where you stole it from cause last I checked you failed your graduation exams!" Kiba was not going to get shown up this time. Sayuki had yet to arrive and like hell would he let Naruto even have the chance of being on her team.

Naruto looked back at Kiba with a bored expression, "I was given another test. Iruka-sensei failed me without taking into account my overall score. The Hokage _himself_ proctored for it. So if you really want to contest me being here then go bother him." Naruto really wasn't in the mood for Kiba's shit, or anything else, at the moment.

"Get real Dead-Last. I've never heard of a fucking retest and I doubt they would give one to you. It must have been simple for a retard to pass if you were able to pass." Many of the students listening in sniggered and tried to contain their laughter.

"I had to kill a traitor to the village." Naruto's cold stare spoke volumes. Everyone had gone deadly silent.

"Y-yeah right." Kiba managed to say after getting over the look in Naruto's eyes. It was a look he had seen many times in his mother and sister after they had come back from high-ranked missions. It was the look of a person who had killed somebody. "Stop lying you idiot and get lost already."

"If he has a regulation head-band then he graduated. I highly doubt someone like Naruto would be able to steal one and get away with wearing one." Everyone's attention was turned to the last of the graduates to show up. Kiba had immediately clamped his mouth shut at Sayuki's voice.

The "Princess Four" had finally arrived and they looked annoyed with Kiba. Haruno Sakura, considered a pink-haired goddess among the boys, stepped forward and crossed her arms.

"Get a life Kiba. You barely were passing yourself. I heard that all of your test results credited you just enough points to pass. Meanwhile I overheard some of the Sensei talking about Naruto's scores and how he had the highest scores and would've received a perfect score had he not messed up the **clone** jutsu. He did better than even Sayuki." To hear Sakura, who had made it very clear over the last six years of being in the Academy that she dislike the blonde, say that had blown everyone's mind. Had Naruto really outdone the Rookie of the Year?

Kiba wanted to say something, when Naruto interrupted his thoughts.

"Be quiet mutt." He said coldly as he glared at Kiba. He then glanced at Sayuki and Sakura. "As for you, don't stick your nose in things that do not concern you." He said as he propped his feet on the desk and closed his eyes. Everyone's eyes widened at the way Naruto talked to Sayuki and Sakura, Ino and Hinata more than the others. This was not the Naruto they knew.

"What was that?" Sayuki asked as she came closer, only to be stopped by a blade of dark energy that surrounded Naruto's now outstretched arm.

"Be quiet girl." He said coldly as he glared at her. Everyone swore they saw his eyes flash a dark purple color. Then Iruka came in.

"Naruto, stop that!" He ordered. Naruto looked at him and dispelled the blade and just closed his eyes again.

"Whatever." He said coldly. Iruka sighed.

"I will now assign you all to your three man teams or cells as they are more commonly called among the more veteran Ninja. Please make sure to pay attention and listen for your name. I will count down from cell 10 which will consist of Hyuuga Hinata!" Iruka had pulled all attention back to him as he had finished his speech and woken up a few of the Genin at the mention of team assignments.

"Y-yes." Hinata managed to get out.

"Haruno Sakura!"

"Right." Sakura looked back at the Hyuuga girl and gave a reassuring smile to her friend. It didn't matter who else was put on the squad, Hinata would have at least one of her friends right beside her.

"And Yamanaka Ino!"

"Girl power!" Ino fist-pumped into the air before she high-fived Sakura and sent a peace sign to Hinata.

Ino's outburst had caused a fit of laughter to erupt among most of the Genin.

Naruto just looked bored as he analyzed the newly formed cell in case he needed to fight them in the future. To him they weren't comrades, just enemies that didn't make a move yet.

Hyuuga Hinata was the heir to the Hyuuga clan which prized its precious kekkai-genkai or bloodline limit: the Byakugan. It was a powerful eye technique which allowed the user a full 360 degree field of vision and the capability of seeing through objects and even a person's chakra network. The Hyuuga were usually put on missions that consisted of espionage and tracking.

The girl was considered one of the "Princess Four," a name given to the four most beautiful and influential daughters in the village. All four of their mothers had been given the same name and was passed down to their daughters. It was rare to see any of the four princesses without the other three. Hinata, in Naruto's opinion, was the misfit in the group. She was extremely quiet and hardly ever spoke up in class unless directly spoken too by Iruka-sensei. Though he had nothing against her as she had never outright made fun of him or said anything bad. Of course who knew what she said in private. And she was not even a match for her little sister Hanabi who was 4 years younger and more skilled. Naruto had seen her train sometimes and even he was impressed by the little girl.

Haruno Sakura came from a clan of merchants that had more pull in the civilian world than in the ninja world. Naruto was sure that the girl was a first-gen ninja and had heard rumors about her father being against her becoming one. Sakura how shown her book-smarts and near perfect chakra control in order to graduate and become a Genin. Other than getting perfect scores on written exams her test results were at the higher end of the standards. She would fit best as a strategist or even a medic-nin and was more than likely going to be groomed to be the leader of her cell.

Yamanaka Ino came from a long-line of Ninja and was damn proud of her heritage. The Yamanaka were known for their mind-controlling techniques and had either been used for interrogation or espionage able to control enemies to gather information for them.

Naruto was sure that the all-girl cell would be given espionage missions more than any other type of missions once they were ready.

"Cell 8 will consist of Inuzuka Kiba!" at the mention of Kiba's name Naruto turned his attention back to Iruka slightly, hoping that he wouldn't be put on the same team as the mutt. It wouldn't be good on his record if he killed his teammate on the first mission.

"Yahoo!" Kiba yelled loudly.

"Aburame Shino."

The silent boy simply adjusted his sunglasses.

"And Akamichi Chouji."

Chouji continued to eat his bag of potato chips.

Naruto mentally smirked at not having to put up with Kiba and quickly went over all he knew about the new cell.

Kiba came from the Inuzuka clan that specialized in tracking. They had a very close relationship to a pack of dogs that they bonded with from a young age and used to help them track. Many of their jutsu was based around utilizing the dog and increasing their senses.

Aburame Shino was the heir to the Aburame clan who used bugs that fed off of chakra. It was rumored that each member of the clan had an entire hive living inside of their bodies and it was very wise to never piss them off. They were normally paired with an Inuzuka as the Aburame were used for tracking as well.

Naruto had never talked to Shino and Shino had never talked to him. Shino was a hard one to read as he always had sunglasses on and blank expression no matter what happened.

Akamichi Chouji was the heir to the Akamichi clan. The Akamichi were extremely powerful utilizing specialized jutsu that allowed them to expand their bodies to incredible lengths and sizes. Most members were on the bigger side of weight but the extra stores of fat helped with some of their more life-threatening jutsu.

Naruto and Chouji had once been friends but once his parents knew they had forbidden Chouji from hanging out with him. And like the fool he was, the boy listened.

"Cell 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto." the entire class had turned toward the blonde and the remaining Genin to be placed prayed they wouldn't be in his cell.

"Uchiha Sayuki." Naruto just looked bored when he saw the girl's jaw-drop.

"_I can't believe this! I'm stuck with the Idiot_." Sayuki was actually slightly glad at hearing she was in Naruto's cell, "_Maybe now I'll be able to see just how strong he really is_."

"_Great. I'm stuck with the weakling of an Ice Princess_." Naruto rolled his eyes at the look Sayuki was giving him.

Sayuki was given the Rookie of the Year award as she had managed top marks all six years at the Academy and almost perfect scores in her final exams. The Uchiha excelled with fire jutsu and had used a fan as the symbol of their clan to symbolize their mastery over the element. What had truly made them renowned though was their kekkai-genkai: the Sharingan. The bloodline limit was an ocular technique that not only allowed the user to see attacks in slow-motion but also gave them the ability to copy everything they saw perfectly. Many had feared the name Uchiha from every corner of the world until their demise six years ago.

"And Nara Shikamaru," Naruto looked behind him to see the Nara looking bored beyond belief.

Shikamaru was another boy Naruto used to play with until his parents found out and kept the two from being friends. Shikamaru was from the Nara clan that had a specialization in manipulating shadows and were known for producing some of the most brilliant strategists the village had ever known. It was ironic that Shikamaru was completely lazy and found everything to be troublesome.

"That's bullshit! Why is the dead-last in Sayuki-chan's cell?" Kiba yelled thoroughly pissed that he wouldn't be on his crush's team. "He shouldn't even be here! I know for sure that no one has ever been given a retest before!"

Hinata had partially been crushed that she wasn't paired up with Naruto but glad that Sayuki was in his cell. Perhaps their two cells could have lunch together every once in a while? Although she still felt jealous about Sayuki being able to spend so much time with Naruto. Currently she was scowling at Kiba. Naruto worked hard and deserved to be here more than anyone.

"Kiba I'm really not in the mood for this. Naruto was failed before all of his scores were put together and when they finally were it was determined that a mistake was made. The Hokage decided he would test Naruto to see if his scores were a fluke and obviously they weren't. Now shut up and sit back down." Iruka still had six other cells to announce before they could break for lunch.

"Is it true that he had to kill a traitor?" Kiba asked wanting to call Naruto on his bluff.

Iruka sighed at Kiba's persistence. After a moment of contemplation Iruka answered. "Naruto's test was interrupted when Mizuki-sensei showed his true colors and stole an important scroll. Naruto had been ordered to go home and that his retest would be put on hold until the matter was resolved. On his way back Naruto encountered Mizuki who tried to kill Naruto to keep him from revealing where he was hiding. Naruto..." Iruka was cut off as Naruto spoke.

"I cut off both his arms and let him bleed to death." Naruto said in a cold voice. Iruka sighed as he saw the students freaked out.

"Naruto then returned the scroll to the Hokage and after an investigation Naruto was rewarded with being allowed to become a Genin."

Kiba and the rest of the class stared at Naruto, who just sat there with his eyes closed. The blonde really had killed someone in order to be sitting where he was. Iruka continued with the cell assignments after another minute.

A few minutes later.

"I don't get why you're not eating with your new teammates Sayuki." Ino said before she dug into one of the many rice balls the 4 Genin were sharing for lunch.

After they had been dismissed for a lunch break Sayuki met up with the newly formed cell 10 and hadn't even looked where the lazy Nara or Uzumaki had gone to eat. They had gone to their usual lunch spot: a couple of benches just outside the Academy.

"Shikamaru would just tell her it's too troublesome and Naruto is just weird." Sakura said shrugging, answering for Sayuki.

"Hn. I really don't care about either of them. As long as they don't get in my way I don't care who my teammates are. Though I would've preferred having at least one of you in my cell." Sayuki said coolly not giving either boy much thought.

Hinata looked like she wanted to say something but remained quiet.

A comfortable silence fell over them as they quietly only for it to be disturbed by the last group they wanted to deal with.

"Well if it isn't the "Princess Four?" So how does it feel to be in the same cell as the Dead-Last and laziest bum in the whole village? I would quit being a Kunoichi now if I were you. Just thinking about that loser makes me want to puke. You do realize he's going to get you killed right?" Harumi Ami spoke maliciously toward Sasuke. Ami was flanked by two boys that were no doubt in her cell and had only followed Ami to get close to the "Princess Four."

Harumi Ami had always been jealous of the "Princess Four." She had made it her life's ambition to make their lives as miserable as possible while in the Academy. Not only were the four Genin deemed prettier than her but had out shown her in every aspect.

"Get lost Ami. It was such a good day up 'till now." Ino said annoyed that Ami was still bothering them.

"I wasn't talking to you Piggy." Sakura held Ino back from attacking the short-haired girl. "I honestly don't get why Iruka-sensei lied about Naruto's retest. He probably really just begged until he got so annoying they could do nothing _but _make him a Ninja. I think that's all he's good at doing actually. It would be sad if he wasn't so annoying. I would hate to be as lonely as he is. I don't know what I would do without my _parents_. Maybe that's why he's so messed up? There's no one to reprimand him when he gets in troub-" Ami was cut off by one of her teammates who had grabbed her shoulder and pointed to their side.

Naruto was standing there with his eyes burning with anger as they flashed purple. "Please Ami, don't stop on my account." The Blonde began to walk toward the group only to push past them. Once he had gone 10 steps he paused briefly. "You shouldn't talk about things you know _nothing_ about. It could get you killed." He said as he created a wheel of dark energy and threw it past Ami, slicing a tree in half, before he continued walking back toward the academy.

"Come on Ami, we should go." The teammate that had grabbed her shoulder suggested not liking the sudden atmosphere and threat the Blonde had left behind.

Ami ground her teeth in anger. She was not going to be the bad guy because of that loser. "I know nothing? Who the hell does he think he is? He lies about killing Mizuki-sensei and suddenly he's the king of the world!" Ami glared at his shrinking figure in the distance, "No good piece of shit! You're nothing but a waste of space, no better than an orphan! They say you left your family yourself. I bet they just threw you out because you were pathetic and they didn't want you."

Nothing could stop Sayuki from slipping a kunai underneath the girl's throat. "You really don't know anything. You really do annoy me." Sayuki slacked her arm just enough for Ami to back off and leave with her teammates. It seems family was a touchy subject.

The girls of cell 10 could only stare at Sayuki's back and the Uchiha clan symbol embroidered on it. Before Ami could say something, another wheel of dark energy flew past them, before Naruto appeared in a swirl of dark vapor, grabbed Ami by the throat and lifted her high.

"You should know your place girl." He said ominously as he let her fall, before he delivered a kick to her stomach, sending her flying. "Stupid piece of trash. As for you, I don't need you to finish my fights Uchiha, so stay out of my way from now on." He said as he once again disappeared in a swirl of black vapor.

After waiting for a few hours.

Naruto waited for his Sensei. They had waited for three hours, and then the door opened and the man, who he recognized as Kakashi, his father´s student, walked in.

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes." He said, before he had to dodge a wheel of dark energy.

"Don´t be late again." Naruto said coldly as he disappeared in a swirl of black vapor.

On the roof.

"Why don't we take a moment to get to know one another and… introduce yourselves before we get to the serious business." The Genin just stared at the weird man.

"What do you mean by introduce yourselves?" Shikamaru asked. "You mean like stating our names or personal interests?"

"My, aren't _you_ the little genius?" The Jounin more or less asked in a mocking way. "I'll go first so that way there won't be any confusion for the simple-minded ones." He looked over at Sayuki and Naruto which earned him a glare from Sayuki and a cold, yet bored look from Naruto. "My name is Hatake Kakashi and I'm going to be your Jounin-sensei. I really don't feel like telling you any of my likes or dislikes. As for hobbies… I have lots of hobbies. And finally a dream for the future? I've never thought about it before. There. Now you all know what to say."

"_He didn't tell us anything but his name and a fact we already know._" Sayuki scowled even harder at the man. Was this really a Jounin, an elite ninja?

"Why don't you go first Lazy-san?" Kakashi pointed at the laid back Nara who sighed at being called on.

"_What a drag_." Sighing once more Shikamaru introduced himself. "My name is Nara Shikamaru. I really only like sleeping. I dislike just about anything that requires me to do anything. My hobby is cloud-watching. And my dream for the future is too find a wife who'll cook for me and have two kids."

"_Who would marry a lazy-bum like him_?" Sayuki had a disgusted look on her face at the thought of having to cook for the laid back Nara.

Naruto had yet to take his stare off of Kakashi and had let Shikamaru's introduction go half-listened too.

"That wasn't so bad now was it? Alright, your next… _Princess_." Kakashi was practically chuckling to himself at the look sent his way. It truly was easy to get under the skins of Genin.

"My name is Uchiha Sayuki. I don't particularly like anything and I _hate_ a lot of things." The glare sent Kakashi's way let him know he was on that list of things. "My only hobby is training and what I have is not a dream because I _will_ make it happen. I am going to restore my clan and kill… a certain someone." Sayuki clenched her fists together thinking about that man.

"_She is way too troublesome. I don't see why Kiba even likes her_." Shikamaru closed his eyes and decided that this meeting really was too troublesome.

"_She wants to avenge her clan. Explains why she refused to be anything but the best in the Academy. Not that she will ever beat Itachi-nii_." Naruto had looked over at her with a dull expression.

"And last but not least Dull-kun," Kakashi was disappointed at the lack of response from the blonde.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and the rest is none of your business." He said as he turned to leave. "I will see you at the second test." He said as he disappeared in swirl of black vapor, while Kakashi explained the rest to Shikamaru and Sayuki.

Naruto´s house.

Naruto created several Shadow Clones. "Begin studying the scroll copies." He said as he disappeared again.

The Forest.

Naruto stood before a large tree and smirked as he held out his hand, creating a sphere of golden energy. "_Earth Breaker_!" He yelled as he slammed the sphere into the tree, shattered the area it hit, blowing the tree in half. He then created a ball of dark energy in his other hand and threw it at another tree.

"_Dark Sphere_." He said coldly as the sphere hit the tree, where it expanded into a larger sphere with runes floating in it, before it detonated, blasting the tree in half. He smirked. "Maybe I can get that one to work in defense as well." He said as he kept using his newly developed techniques, clearing a large amount of trees. "Soon I will have the rest of the Fox´s power and then no one will oppose me." He said as he laughed madly.

The next day for the test.

Kakashi had shown up, only to notice Naruto wasn´t there. "Where is Naruto?" He asked. His answer came in the form of Naruto walking out of the tree line and onto the field.

"I have been here for the entire night." He said coldly as he sat down. "Now begin that fucking bell test before my patience runs out." He said.

"How do you know about the test?" Kakashi asked. Naruto chuckled.

"You would be surprised what you can get from the other Jonin when they are drunk." Naruto said. Kakashi sighed as he took out two bells and tied them to his waist.

"Your test is to get these bells from me. The one who doesn't get one, will be send back to the Academy." He said. "And remember, come at me with the intent to kill." He said. He was unnerved by Naruto's smirk. "You have to noon. Begin!" He yelled as Shikamaru and Sayuki hid, while Naruto staid in sight. "You are a little off, you know." He said. Naruto just chuckled coldly as he created a blade of dark energy on his right arm.

"_Dark Arm Blade_." He said coldly as he began slashing at Kakashi. Kakashi dodged and was actually hard pressed to dodge all of Naruto's attacks as he mixed in his Hell's Rolling and Earth Breaker techniques into the assault of slashes. "Just so you know." He said as he jumped back.

"I don't care about teamwork, all I care about is passing." He said as dark energy surrounded him and centered around his right arm. "Feel honored. I haven't even finished this technique." He said as he charged as he was covered in pure dark energy.

"_Demon Attack_!" He yelled as his charge tore the ground up. Kakashi's eyes widened as he barely dodged the attack, when Naruto released his control, releasing a large shockwave of dark energy that blasted Kakashi away. He then created another sword and placed it at Kakashi's throat. "Surrender." He said coldly, before Kakashi poofed into smoke. Naruto cursed. "Shadow Clone." He muttered, before disappearing in a swirl of black vapor as a barrage of kunai impaled themselves in the spot he was before. Kakashi cursed, before he went after the other two.

An hour later.

Sayuki and Shikamaru were working together, though reluctantly, with Shikamaru trying to capture Kakashi in his shadow and Sayuki throwing Kunai and shuriken and the occasional small fireball, but Kakashi was too fast. Kakashi sighed, until he had to dodge a barrage of energy wheels. He looked back and saw Naruto, dark energy surrounding him in such intensity that it distorted the air around him, and his eyes were now a glowing dark purple color.

"It's time to end this." He said as he created a blade around each arm. "Give me those bells, or I will kill you." He said as the specter of a demonic winged beast appeared behind him. Kakashi quickly made handsigns and launched a single fireball at Naruto, only for it to be cut in half by one of his blades. He then dashed for Kakashi, tearing the ground up as he did and swung his blades in a cross slash. Kakashi barely dodged and the blades hit the ground, causing a large explosion, that blew the whole team of their feet.

Naruto then appeared before Kakashi, who was still on the ground, and stepped on his chest, applying pressure, before pointing one of his blades at the man's throat. "The bells." He said coldly as Kakashi relented and gave him the bells. Naruto then threw them to the other two. "As this test was about teamwork, I guess we pass." He said as his blades and the energy disappeared.

"Yes you do. I will see you all here tomorrow for our first mission and training." He said. Naruto said nothing and turned around with a chuckle, before he laughed and disappeared in a swirl of dark vapor, leaving behind a cold haunting laughter that rang through the grounds.

With Naruto at his house.

Naruto appeared in his house and opened the closet. Inside was a small arsenal. It consisted of a few dozen Kunai and Shuriken, a few scrolls with Kunai, Shuriken and Senbons, a few scrolls with Fuuma Shuriken, a katana, a ninjato, a pair of wakisashi, several Tanto, a battle armor and several other weapons.

The armor consisted of metal body armor that covered the back, upper chest and shoulders of the wearer, a pair of metal greaves, upper leg armor with senbon launchers on the greaves and kunai launchers on the upper legs. Furthermore, it had arm plates with senbon launchers and kunai launchers. The upper arm plates held grenade launchers that fired small bombs, either explosives, smoke or poison smoke. The final part was a backpack like device that had chakra thrusters and a pair of pod like weapons on the top that stored away at the sides.

When deployed they extend past the shoulder with the left being a missile launcher that fires small missiles that either explode or split into a large amount of senbon, kunai or shuriken. The right was a Gatling type launcher that launches volleys and barrages of kunai or senbon. It also had a helmet that held a communication device, a chakra scanner and other functions. It also had the options of other weapons, which Naruto was developing.

He smirked as he took a saber like sword and sealed it away, together with several other weapons and scrolls. He then laid down on his bed and took out a book. He smirked coldly as he thought about his new powers.

The next day.

Team 7 had just finished their first D-Rank and were consequently banned from doing any others for the fact that Naruto threatened to kill the client when he didn't want to pay him. So they were now allowed to train until they were ready for a C-rank. At the moment they were being taught tree walking, with Naruto having it done already because of his control of his Dark Powers applied to his Chakra as well.

So now he was trying Water Walking, with varying amounts of success. He then noticed his team.

"Sayuki and Shikamaru will train Water Walking as well. I need to speak to the Hokage, so someone else will watch over you." He said as he disappeared. Then the replacement walked into the clearing. Naruto instantly growled when his sister Haruka walked towards them. He snarled as he turned away and went back to training.

"The right amount chakra, the right amount of control and maintain a steady flow." He said to himself as he walked on top of the water easily. He then created a clone and began training in combat on water. After a while he took out a scroll and began reading.

"What are you doing? Haruka asked. "You should be learning water walking now." She said. Naruto just growled.

"I am done with that, so I am trying to get this jutsu." He said as he showed her a lightning release technique, C-Rank. Haruka frowned.

"How do you know your affinity? You shouldn't even be thinking of that yet." She said. Naruto sneered.

"None of your fucking business." He snarled. "But if you have to know, I found some Chakra Paper, checked it and got a few scrolls." He said. Haruka frowned again.

"You shouldn't get too far ahead of your teammates." She said. Naruto scoffed.

"If they are too weak, that is their problem, not mine. I don't believe in teamwork like the rest of the village, I only trust my own strength." He said coldly as he continued reading. Haruka frowned.

"Put that scroll down and do the training you were assigned." She said sternly. "As your superior I order you." She said. That wasn't smart. Naruto sealed the scroll away, once more surprising Haruka. And looked at her with cold eyes.

"Do not presume to command me. I don't care if you are my superior in rank, you will never be in strength. And don't even try the family excuse, we are only family by blood, but that is all. For all I care, I have no family." He snarled. Shikamaru and Sayuki heard him and Sayuki threw a kunai at him.

"Ungrateful bastard." She snarled. "Be glad you have a family." She said as tears appeared in her eye corners. Family was a sore subject for her. Naruto scoffed.

"Grow up. You are a shinobi, sentiments like that only slow you down." He said as he turned around. "I am done with you, good day." He said as he disappeared in a swirl of black vapor, while Haruka dismissed the others members and went to speak to her father.

In the shinobi shoping district.

Naruto walked into a Shinobi Store. At the counter was a girl he knew from his previous years in the academy, Tenten and her father Darius. "Is my sword still in good shape and is the rest of my previous order here?" Naruto asked coldly as they focused on him and Tenten's father nodded and took out a sword and scroll.

It was a long falchion-esque sword, with a red, purple and blue blade shaped like a demonic wing. Its handle bore a blue eye, and the handle itself consisted of dark braids.

"The cost is 310000 ryo for the order and cost of keeping your sword here." Darius said. Naruto nodded and handed him the money. Naruto still had a lot of money that he took from the Namikaze account before he left, about 30 Million Ryo, which was a small amount compared to the total. Because he was still a Namikaze at the time, they couldn't demand it back. He invested 20 million of it in several businesses, which were very successful, earning more money than his original starting amount.

"I also want 200 Kilos of Chakra Metal, 100 Kunai, 300 Senbon, 200 Shuriken, 100 regular Explosive Tags, 50 High Powered Explosive Tags, 10 Sealing Scrolls, 5 bottles of Sealing Ink, 3 Large Rolls of paper for sealing tags, 300 meters of Ninja Wire, 3 sets of ANBU Armor, 2 Kusari-Gama, 3 sets of Tonfa Blades and that Black Dagger that you have on the wall. I have come into need of more supplies." Naruto said as Darius' mouth fell open.

"This is by far your largest order until now, but I have it in store. The total cost comes down to 1167500 ryo, most of this comes from the Metal and the Dagger." He said. "The dagger is made from Obsidian. They say Obsidian has special abilities and properties, but I haven't found them. By itself it would easily cost 450000 ryo." Naruto nodded.

"I want you to make another one to form a pair." He said. "I will pay for the Obsidian you need." He said as Darius nodded and brought out a large scroll with his orders, while Darius gave Naruto a sheath for his new sword and he sheathed the sword on his back and took the scroll, sealing it away. He then gave the money and left with a quick goodbye.

The village.

Naruto walked through the village, when Haruka, Minato, Kushina and the Jonin sensei showed up. "What do you want?" He asked coldly. Minato walked forward.

"Naruto, we are worried that the Kyuubi is corrupting you, so Inoichi will dive into your mind to see if it is true." He said as said Clan Head appeared and made hand signs, only to find Naruto's sword pointing at his face.

"You try and I will make you feel pain you didn't even think was possible." He snarled. "And to answer your question, the fox is too weak to corrupt me." He said coldly as he sheathed the sword on his back again. "Now stay out of my damn way." He snarled as he pushed past them.

"Genin Uzumaki! Stand down right now." Minato ordered as Naruto stopped. "You will submit to the Mind Search, or you will be removed from duty." He said sternly as Naruto just laughed.

"Sure. Like you would keep one of the village's so called weapons from performing missions. We both know you want me and Haruka over there to be the poster children for your Shinobi forces. Even if you did, I wouldn't care less. It would just mean I am free to leave and join another village. Kiri would be nice as soon as the Civil War is over. Maybe Kumo or even Iwa." He said with a cruel smirk that pissed everyone off. But they knew he had a point.

"Fine, but you will not receive payment for your missions if you keep this up." Minato said. Naruto shrugged.

"See if I care." He said as he disappeared in a swirl of black vapor again.

At Naruto's house.

Naruto began meditating and woke up in his mindscape. He looked up and smirked at the Kyuubi, who was steadily shrinking into her human form. She had long red hair, two fox ears on her head, nine red tails with white tips, a red Kimono, large DD-cup breasts, a nice ass, heart shaped face, claws, fangs and red slit eyes. The ninth tail was only for show as Naruto already absorbed one.

"Why are you here? Come to steal more of my power?" She snarled. Naruto grinned darkly.

"That power will be mine soon enough. But after thinking about it for a while, I have decided to keep you alive and just absorb your power and copy your knowledge." He said. "After all, you are too beautiful to just kill." He said as he looked her over, while Kyuubi actually blushed.

"And what do I get out of this?" She demanded. Naruto chuckled.

"A new body, your power and revenge on the fools who locked you away. The power issue will be solved as soon as I manage to find a way to drain humans of their power and store it away for later use." He said. Kyuubi nodded.

"What do you hope to accomplish with this?" She asked. Naruto laughed darkly.

"To absorb all the dark halves of power from the Biju. To become the new Jubi, the God of Darkness." He said coldly. Kyuubi gasped at the fact that he even knew about the Jubi, as well as the fact that the Jubi was a dark half. What nobody actually knew was that the Sage of the Six Paths, was the Jubi's light half. When the Sage split the Jubi, he also split his own power and gave the Biju both Light and Dark halves. Naruto could only absorb the dark halves and his sister could probably absorb light halves.

Naruto smirked as he walked into the cage and grabbed Kyuubi as the sewer changed into a large forest clearing and the seal into a collar. He pushed Kyuubi to the ground and climbed on top of her.

"But for now, let's have some fun." He said as he kissed her roughly as his hands roamed her body. The seal collar glowed purple as another tail was absorbed by Naruto, who just began to take off her kimono and kissing down her neck. Kyuubi moaned.

'My life actually got a whole lot better.' She thought as Naruto smirked and continued his actions.

And that makes the first chapter on my new story. Throughout the story, Naruto will keep absorbing the dark halves of all the Biju, so he will soon be as God Like as you can be. His sister will absorb the light halves. But just to give a little spoiler, there will be a lot more characters that will be God Like, mostly OCs. Naruto's Darkness techniques are based on the techniques uses and Darkness attacks from the Tales Series. Earth Breaker also belongs to . I may also add some Darkness Elements from Kingdom Hearts and other series.

Now I will give a few descriptions on the techniques Naruto uses.

Dark Arm Blade

Rank: B

It creates a blade of dark energy on his arms. These blades are incredibly powerful and cut through most materials. Chakra Metal will still be able to hold up against it.

Hell's Rolling

Rank: C

It is practically the same principle of the Dark Arm Blade, but manipulates the energy into a slicing wheel of dark energy instead of a sword. They can be created in rapid succession, but the wheels are less powerful then the blades.

Earth Breaker

Rank: Low B

This technique creates a golden sphere of energy that, when it hits, shatters or breaks everything it hits. It can also break through barriers and shields, depending on the power put into the attack. If enough power is channeled through it, it can even shatter A to S Ranked Barriers.

Dark Sphere

Rank: High C

Dark Sphere is a slower, but more powerful version of Hell's Rolling. Instead of a slicing wheel, it launches a sphere of dark energy that turns into a large sphere that entraps a certain target, before it detonates, destroying or damaging the target trapped.

Demon Attack (Incomplete)

Rank: Low A

While incomplete, this technique is very powerful. Naruto surrounds himself in dark energy and then charges at his opponent. The intensity of the energy around him is powerful enough to tear up the ground with the charge and to shatter everything he hit in the charge. If his opponent is hit with a full on charge, he is flung back and most likely dies from the injuries sustained by the intense energy if not strong enough. Naruto can also release his control over the technique when his opponent manages to dodge but is within range. This unleashes a powerful wave of dark energy that blasts them back. But, seeing as it is incomplete, no one knows it's full power yet.

Aura of Dark Energy (Unnamed)

Rank: Unknown

Naruto can release a powerful oppressive aura of dark energy. The intensity of this aura is so powerful that it distorts the air around him. When active, all his attacks increase in power. Even a swing from a Dark Arm Blade can cause powerful explosions on contact. At a certain point, the specter of a demonic winged creatures appears behind him, but it has no means to cause harm and most likely serves to damage moral or as a mental representation of Naruto's rage in this state.

Dark Shunshin (Incomplete)

Rank: C

It is in essence nothing more than Naruto's personal variation of the Shunshin Technique. But knowing Naruto, it is probably incomplete and is intended to have a different effect when it is completed. As it is now, Naruto seems to disappear in a swirl of dark vapor, while moving at speeds that seem to even slightly surpass a regular Shunshin.


End file.
